Will Drake
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story: Hotel | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Hotel Cortez, Los Angeles, California New York City, New York | known relatives = Lachlan Drake Son, alive. Countess Elizabeth Wife; Also a vampire. Deceased. | status = | born = | died = 2015 | 1st appearance = "Checking In" | final appearance = "Be Our Guest" | actor = Cheyenne Jackson }} Will Drake is a fictional businessman and one of the main characters featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He is associated with season five of the show, billed under the heading of "Hotel", and was played by actor Cheyenne Jackson. Biography Will Drake was a wealthy fashion mogul from New York City, New York. He had a young son named Lachlan. Will grew disenchanted with the New York scene, feeling that the soul had gone out of the city. Seeking a fresh way to reinvigorate himself, he relocated to Los Angeles, California where he purchased the Hotel Cortez. He made the penthouse suite (previously occupied by two vampires named The Countess and Donovan) his personal office. To celebrate his new role at the hotel, Will Drake hosted a fashion show. One of his star models was an uptight white male named Tristan Duffy. During the runway show, Tristan had a violent outburst at one of the guests and stormed off to his room to do some drugs. Will admonished him for his inexcusable behavior, and Tristan responded by slicing open his cheek to make himself ugly, declaring that he was through with modeling. Despite being gay, he falls in love with The Countess and marries her with Liz Taylor as the sole witness even though he had been warned previously not to be involved with her by Hazel Evers. While fixing a celebratory drink, he chats with James March, who muses in the marriage and congratulates him and mentions that "blended families" are progressive. March then takes Will to Room 33 to see Bartholomew, The Countess's son and his new stepson. Appalled at the child's hideous appearance, his hateful comments are overheard by The Countess, who knocks him unconscious and places him in the newly sealed dungeon that Rudolph Valentino and Natacha Rambova were previously freed from. Will helps the weakened Ramona Royale escape from her cage before realizing that it's inescapable and they will starve to death. Ramona remarks that she won't and slices Will's throat before pouncing on him and feasting on his blood. Notes & Trivia * * Actor Cheyenne Jackson received eight billing on American Horror Story: Hotel. * This is Cheyenne Jackson's second work in the supernatural fiction genre, and his first work in the horror genre. He also played a character named Steve in the 2012 TV movie Mockingbird Lane, which is a remake of the 1960s sitcom, The Munsters. See also External Links References ---- Category:Characters Category:Cheyenne Jackson/Characters Category:2015/Character deaths Category:Business owners